Anything For Her
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Monica and Chandler’s little girl suddenly falls ill. They’ll do anything they can to help her. UPDATED! CHAPTER 7 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1: A Fallen Angel

This story takes place in the future. Chandler and Monica have been married for five years and have a two year old daughter. Ross and Rachel have been married for two years ,Emma is four years old, and Rachel is five months pregnant. Joey and Phoebe are engaged and live together in Joey's apartment.  
  
(AN: This fic is based on a movie I saw on lifetime a long time ago which I can't remember the name! I'm only 31 and my memory is already going! LOL!)  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Ceana Muriel Bing, and Dr. Manning are mine.  
  
Title: Anything For Her  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Summery: Monica and Chandler's little girl suddenly falls ill. They'll do anything they can to help her.  
  
Chapter 1: An Angel Falls  
  
Monica smiled as she watched her two year old daughter Ceana running around the playground with her four year old cousin Emma. Ceana had been a miracle. At least in Monica's eyes she was. After going to the fertility clinic and being told they may never have kids Chandler had brought home Zack a guy he worked with telling Monica he could be a possible sperm donor. He told her, he thought Zack was prefect but she said there was one thing wrong he wasn't him. She wanted to be pregnant but if she couldn't get pregnant with Chandler then she didn't want to get pregnant at all and they had decided to adopt.  
  
Five months later Monica had been sick for well over a week and after pushing from all five of her friends she finally went to see a doctor. When the doctor told her she was pregnant she hadn't believed it at first but once she saw the results with her own eyes she cried tears of joy and seven and a half months later Ceana Muriel Bing was born. She and Chandler had been blessed with their little girl. They spoiled her, they loved her, they thanked God for her every day. When Ceana was one Monica and Chandler had stated trying to get pregnant again but a year later Ceana was still their only child. They both agreed that if it happened, it happened but if it didn't they would always have their little angel, their Ceana.  
  
"Mon, earth to Mon" Rachel said gently nudging her. Monica snapped out of her daydream and looked at her sister in law who sat beside her with her hand resting on her small stomach. "Um what" she asked blinking. "You didn't hear a word I said did you" Rachel giggled. "Were you thinking about Chandler again" she asked. "No I was thinking about Ceana" she said softly. "I really want another baby but as long as I have Ceana I'll always be happy" she said with a smile. "So Rach what did you say anyway" she asked. "Oh just that your little nephew here has bad timing" she giggled patting her tummy. "Ross and I were kissing it up real good last nigh when he decided to start kicking for the first time" Monica smiled. "Aww he's kicking" Rachel smiled. "Yuh huh"  
  
Monica looked up and saw that Ceana had stopped playing. She was sitting on the stairs leading up to the slide. Emma was trying to get her to play but she wouldn't move. Monica got up and walked over to the girls. She knelt down in front of her daughter. "Ceana, sweeite what's wrong" she said softly. "Feel icky" the little girl whispered. Monica kissed her forehead. "You're burning up" she whispered. She stood up and picked her up. "Rach I'm gonna take Ceana home she's got a fever" Rachel nodded as she got up and got Emma.  
  
A little later Monica and Rachel walked into Monica's apartment. She sat Ceana down on the sofa and got the thermometer placing it in her ear. A few seconds later it beeped. "Oh my God" Monica gasped "Its 104.6" she said. "I...I need to get her to the emergency room" she said with worry. "Okay I'll take Emma across the hall" Rachel said. "Uncle Joey's yay!" Emma giggled. "I...I should call Chandler" Monica said picking up the phone. Chandler had been out to lunch so Monica left a message with his boss Steve telling him she was taking their daughter to the hospital.  
  
After taking Emma over to Joey's, Monica and Rachel took Ceana to the hospital. Dr. Manning, Ceana's pediatrician examined Ceana. She came out of the exam room to speak with Monica. "Mrs. Bing" she said. "How's my baby" Monica asked. "Well after the initial exam I've found no cause for your daughter's high fever so I'd like to run some further tests" she said filling her in. "Okay" Monica whispered. The doctor nodded and went back to the exam room. "I wish Chandler would get here" Monica whimpered. "Don't worry hun, he'll be here soon" Rachel said softly.  
  
Sometime later Chandler came running down the hall toward Monica and Rachel. "Mon" he called. She looked up and saw him. She stood up "Oh Chandler, Ceana has a fever of 104.6 and they can't find a cause for it they're running more tests" she said beginning to cry. He wrapped his arms around her. "Shh its okay Mon she'll be fine" he whispered as she gently rubbed her back.  
  
Dr. Manning looked at the test results in her hands. She added the results to Ceana's chart. She came out to the hall. She saw the Bings. She hated this part of the job. She walked over to them and took a deep breath. "Mr. and Mrs. Bing" They turned to look at her. "Dr. Manning" Monica whispered. "Is Ceana okay" she asked. "No Mrs. Bing she isn't" she said softly. "Your daughter has leukemia" she said gently. Chandler and Monica just stood there.  
  
Chapter 2: Not My Baby....Chandler and Monica have just been told their daughter has leukemia what will their reaction be? Will Ceana be alright?....Coming Soon!!  
  
Author's Note: Hello Children. Yes yet another new fic! I just can't help it! When I get an Idea I just have to write it! Don't worry I promise to update my other fics soon!! This one is C&M and its pretty sad but don't worry Ceana is not gonna die! How cruel do you think I am! I would never kill a child! LOL. I saw Charlie's Angels 2! That movie was awesome!! Matt was hot! (. I was watching a rerun of Friends from season 2. TOW Heckles Dies and when Chandler said he'd never fin d anyone and he'd die alone I screamed you won't be alone you're gonna marry Monica! I know! Could I be more nuts! LOL. Anyway please read and review! Thanx! 


	2. Chapter 2: Not My Baby

This story takes place in the future. Chandler and Monica have been married for five years and have a two year old daughter. Ross and Rachel have been married for two years ,Emma is four years old, and Rachel is five months pregnant. Joey and Phoebe are engaged and live together in Joey's apartment.  
  
(AN: This fic is based on a movie I saw on lifetime a long time ago which I can't remember the name! I'm only 31 and my memory is already going! LOL!)  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Ceana Muriel Bing, and Dr. Manning are mine.  
  
Title: Anything For Her  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Summery: Monica and Chandler's little girl suddenly falls ill. They'll do anything they can to help her.  
  
Chapter 2: Not My Baby  
  
Monica just stood there too shocked to do much else. She looked at the doctor that had just given her the worst news she could have possibly gotten. "No" she whispered. "No! No! No!" she cried shoving Dr. Manning. "Not my baby" she said. "Its a mistake" she cried "Not my baby" she whimpered attempting to shove the doctor again. Chandler grabbed Monica gently around her waist pulling her into his arms. "Mon, honey" he whispered softly. She looked up at him. ""No Chandler not our Ceana!" she cried. "No! No! No!" she cried as she hit his chest. She slowly stopped hitting him and fell into his arms in tears.  
  
Chandler held her tight. He looked at the doctor his eyes filling his eyes. "What...what do we do now" he asked. "Well Mr. Bing since your daughter's leukemia is still in the early stages the chances of beating it are greater" Dr. Manning told him. "The best course of treatment would be a bone marrow transplant followed by rounds of chemo" she said. "The first step would be to try and find a bone marrow donor that is a match for your little girl" she added. "Okay so how do we do that" he asked. "The best match is usually found in a sibling" Dr. Manning answered. "Ceana doesn't have any siblings" Chandler whispered. "Well there's blood relatives such as parents, grandparents, aunts or uncles, and cousins" she said.  
  
Chandler sighed softly he couldn't believe this was happening. Ceana was the child they prayed for, the child they waited so long to have and now there was a chance they may lose her. He was determined to not let that happen. He pulled one of his arms away from Monica. He pulled up his sleeve and put his arm in front of the doctor. "Here do what you gotta do, test me, save my little girl" he whispered. Monica followed Chandler's lead "Me too" she whimpered "Test me too" she said holding out her arm.  
  
Dr. Manning sighed softly. She felt for the young couple. She had two kids herself and even though she was a doctor she knew she'd go crazy if she were told one of her children were ill. "Aright" she said. "Follow me Mr. and Mrs. Bing and we'll get your blood drawn" Chandler took Monica's hand and they followed her to an exam room where she drew a sample of blood from them both. "Now what" Monica whispered. "Now we wait to see if either of you are a match for Ceana and in the mean time I'd talk to your family and friends encourage them to be tested" Dr. Manning answered.  
  
Rachel was coming back from the ladies room when she saw Monica and Chandler come out of the exam room. "Mon, Chandler how's Ceana" she asked. Monica began to cry again. Chandler wrapped his arms around her. He looked at Rachel. "She...she's sick Rach" he whispered. "She has leukemia" he said. "They tested us to see if we can be bone marrow donors" he added. "Oh my God" Rachel whispered. "I...I'll be tested I'll call Ross and tell him to bring Emma to be tested too" she whispered pulling out her cell phone. Rachel, Ross, Phoebe, Joey, Emma, and Ben had all be tested as well and Monica's parents and Chandler's mother.  
  
Chandler and Monica were sitting in Ceana's hospital room. They watched her as she slept in her crib. "One of us has to be a match Chandler I can't lose my baby" Monica whimpered. "Its going to be okay Mon" he whispered. "One of us will match and then she'll be okay" he said gazing at his little girl. Dr. Manning walked into the room. "Mr. and Mrs. Bing" she said. "I've looked over the results from the possible donors and there's only one that matches" she said. "Its not a perfect match but it can buy us some time until a prefect one can be found" Monica nodded. "Okay so who...who's the match" she asked. "Its Mr. Bing" the doctor answered.  
  
Monica looked over at her husband. "Chandler" she whispered. The doctor nodded. "Yes" she said. "What...how does it work" Monica asked. "Well we remove your daughter's cancerous bone marrow and replace it with your husband's healthy bone marrow" Dr. Manning explained. Monica gently caressed the top of Ceana's head. "You're gonna be okay sweeite daddy's gonna make you all better" she whispered. "Mrs. Bing you should know that while this will buy us valuable time we still need to find a perfect match which may be a long difficult process" the doctor said gently. "You...you don't know that" Monica said. "Maybe Chandler's bone marrow will save her, maybe" she whispered.  
  
A few days later Ceana received her father's healthy bone marrow. At first she was doing really well but only two weeks after the transplant she spiked a high fever again. Ceana was rejecting Chandler's bone marrow. Chandler felt guilty because it had been his bone marrow Ceana had started to reject. Dr. Manning told them the search for a prefect match would continue but the odds of finding a match in a stranger were very slim. The doctor said the only way a prefect match were to be found was if Ceana had a sibling.  
  
That night Monica laid in bed next to Chandler staring at the ceiling. All she kept thinking about was Ceana and how Dr. Manning had more or less said having a sibling would have save Ceana's life. Monica slowly rolled over and looked at Chandler. He too was on his back staring at the ceiling. "Chandler" she whispered as she ran her fingertip over his chest. He rolled over to face her. "Yeah" he asked. She responded by leaning closer to him and kissing him passionately. Chandler gently pushed her away. "Monica" he said. "What are you doing" he asked. "What does it look like" she whispered as she climbed on top of him and started to kiss him. He gently moved her off of him. "Mon stop" he said softly.  
  
Monica's eyes filled with tears. "We...we need to help Ceana" she whispered. "How is this helping her" he asked. "She needs a sibling to be a prefect match" she whispered. "and we did want another baby" she said. She laid back on the bed and slipped the straps of her nighty down just enough to reveal the top of her breasts. "So lets do it, lets try to make another baby" she whispered. When he didn't make any attempt to touch her she began to cry. Chandler pulled her into his arms. He brushed away her tears as he leaned in and kissed her. As they began to make love they both hoped they were doing the right thing. They loved Ceana and would do anything for her but was having another baby to save her wrong. Whether it was or not it was too late to turn back now.  
  
Chapter 3: The Gift Of Life.....Did Monica and Chandler make the right choice? Will Monica get pregnant? ....Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello little ones. Here's the next chapter. I wish I could remember the name of the movie I based this on! It was about a 14 year old girl who was an only child. When she was diagnosed with leukemia her father gave her bone marrow which she rejected so the girl's parents decided to have a baby., which they did and the baby girl saved her big sister. It was based on a true story the girl is an adult now and she and her little sister are very close. If I happen to remember the name of it I'll be sure to post it! Anyway please read and review! Oh and I got several requests to add another chapter to my stand alone fic *We Won* so I'm thinking that I probably will. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Gift Of Life

This story takes place in the future. Chandler and Monica have been married for five years and have a two year old daughter. Ross and Rachel have been married for two years ,Emma is four years old, and Rachel is five months pregnant. Joey and Phoebe are engaged and live together in Joey's apartment.  
  
(AN: This fic is based on a movie I saw on lifetime a long time ago which I can't remember the name! I'm only 31 and my memory is already going! LOL!)  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Ceana Muriel Bing, Dr. Manning, and Dr. Adler are mine.  
  
Title: Anything For Her  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Summery: Monica and Chandler's little girl suddenly falls ill. They'll do anything they can to help her.  
  
Chapter 3: The Gift Of Life  
  
Monica sighed softly as she watched her daughter sleeping in a crib hooked up to ivs and machines. It had been a couple weeks since the night she and Chandler decided to try again for another baby. She set her hand on her stomach wondering if she were pregnant. There was a small part of her that felt guilty and a bit selfish. She knew that she and Chandler would love the baby as much as they love Ceana but to create a life just to save another some people might see it as the wrong reasons for having a child. What if the child found out later in life that he or she was conceived to save their older sister. That child would probably end up hating her and Chandler. She began to cry as all these thoughts plagued her mind.  
  
Phoebe walked in and saw her bestfriend crying. "Mon are you okay" she asked sitting beside her. She looked at her friend. She needed to talk to someone about all this. "Pheebs I...I might be pregnant" she whispered. Phoebe smiled "That's great" Monica shook her head. "I...I'm not so sure it is" she whimpered. "What, but why" she asked. "Remember the night Ceana started rejecting Chandler's bone marrow" Phoebe nodded. "Well when we went home I practically threw myself at Chandler" Phoebe giggled "I'm sure he loved that" Monica sighed. "You don't get it Pheebs" she cried "The only reason I wanted Chandler to make love to me is so we'd make another baby to...to save Ceana" she weeped.  
  
Phoebe hugged her. "Mon you're Ceana's mom, you love her and you want her to be okay" she said softly. "So if you and Joey had a kid and she got sick would you try to make another baby to save her" Monica asked. "Hey I never complain when I get the Joey love" Phoebe joked trying to cheer her up. "Pheebs" she whined. "Okay" she said. "But yes Mon I would" she answered. "You and Chandler love Ceana so much and you'll love a new baby just the same" Monica sighed softly. "Yeah but what if the baby finds out when he or she is older they'll hate us" Phoebe shook her head. "Nuh uh that baby will love you Mon and you're not having it just to save Ceana you're having it because you and Chandler love each other "  
  
Monica smiled "Thanks Pheebs you made me feel a little better about all this" Phoebe grinned "Okay" she giggled waving her hands over Monica's head. "Pheebs what are you doing" she asked. "Oh just seeing if you're with child" she said. "you are" Phoebe said with a grin. "and its gonna be a boy" Monica laughed "Yeah sure Pheebs did you drink some of Joey's homemade wine again" she said. "Oh just wait you'll see Pheebs is never wrong" she giggled.  
  
Chandler walked into the room. "Hi honey" he said kissing Monica. "Hey Pheebs" he said. Phoebe grinned at him. "What" he asked. "Monica's pregnant" she said "and its gonna be a boy" she added. Chandler looked at Monica. "You...you are" he asked. "I...I don't know" she said. "Oh believe me Mon you are so pregnant" Phoebe giggled. Monica sighed softly as she glanced at Ceana. She silently prayed that Phoebe was right.  
  
A few days later Monica was visiting Ceana when she got sick. After emptying her stomach for the third time she started to think Phoebe may be right. Up until now she hadn't taken a pregnancy test for fear of getting a negative sign. She checked on Ceana again before leaving to see her obgyn. She sat in one of those little paper gowns waiting for the doctor to return with the results of her pregnancy test. When the doctor did walk in Monica suddenly became very nervous. Dr. Adler looked at the young woman sitting on her exam table. "Mrs. Bing" she said softly "I have the results of your pregnancy test" she said. "You're...  
  
Chapter 4: Maybe Baby....Is Monica pregnant? Will Ceana have a sibling to save her life?....Coming Soon!!  
  
Author's Note: Hello little ones. "I can hear the groans now. Not a cliffhanger! Okay readers what should I do? Should Monica be pregnant? Has anybody seen The Pawbearers? It stars David Shcwimmer and Gwenth Palthrow. Its kind of weird. But there is something friends like in it. David's character Tom has been in love with Gwen's character Julie since high school. Sounds like Ross and Rach huh! Anyway its good but weird! There's another one of David's movies on later tonight called Apt Pupil. That's a good flick I'm gonna watch it. Okay so please read and review. Thanx! 


	4. Chapter 4: Maybe Baby

This story takes place in the future. Chandler and Monica have been married for five years and have a two year old daughter. Ross and Rachel have been married for two years ,Emma is four years old, and Rachel is five months pregnant. Joey and Phoebe are engaged and live together in Joey's apartment.  
  
(AN: This fic is based on a movie I saw on lifetime a long time ago which I can't remember the name! I'm only 31 and my memory is already going! LOL!)  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Ceana Muriel Bing, Dr. Manning, and Dr. Adler are mine.  
  
Title: Anything For Her  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Summery: Monica and Chandler's little girl suddenly falls ill. They'll do anything they can to help her.  
  
Chapter 4: Maybe Baby  
  
Dr. Adler looked at the young woman sitting on her exam table. "Mrs. Bing" she said softly "I have the results of your pregnancy test" she said. "You're pregnant" she said with a smile. "Really?" Monica asked sure she'd heard wrong. "We had a hard time conceiving our daughter I got a few false positives are you sure its not just another false positive" she asked. "No Mrs. Bing you are pregnant the tested used by the hospital are 99.9 percent accurate" the doctor assured her. "As for the problems you had getting pregnant the first time, usually if a women conceives once the chances of her conceiving again are good" she added.  
  
Monica smiled. "Thank you" she said. Dr. Adler smiled "Congratulations Mrs. Bing" she said. "Here's some prenatal vitamins to get you started and make sure you see my receptionist on your way out to make your next OB appointment" she said. Monica nodded. "Thank you, I will" she answered. Monica got dressed made her next OB appointment and went to find Chandler. She couldn't wait to tell him about the baby. She smiled as she set her hand on her stomach.  
  
Chandler was sitting in a chair beside Ceana's crib and Phoebe sat beside him. "Hey" Monica greeted as she walked in. She walked over to Chandler and sat on his lap. "Honey" she said. "I have something to tell you" Chandler nodded. "Okay what is it" he asked. "I'm pregnant" she answered. Phoebe grinned "See I told you Pheebs is always right" she giggled. "Are...are you sure" Chandler asked. Monica nodded. "Yuh huh" she answered. He smiled as he set his hand on her stomach. He looked at Ceana "Here that angel you're gonna be a big sister" he said softly to her. Ceana responded by giving her daddy a small smile. Chandler rubbed Monica's belly gently "And you little one you're gonna help your big sister get all better" he whispered  
  
Dr. Manning walked into the room. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Bing" she greeted. She smiled at the little girl in the crib. "Hey Ceana how's my favorite little patient today" she asked. "Mommy, baby" the two year old giggled. The doctor laughed. "Okay what ever you say sweeite" She turned to Chandler and Monica. "She seems happy and active today that's good" she said. Chandler smiled "Dr. Manning, Monica's pregnant" he said. "Oh so that's what Ceana meant" she giggled. "Congratulations" she said. "Thank you" Monica replied. "The new baby he or she will be the prefect match that'll save Ceana right" she asked.  
  
Dr. Manning nodded. "Yes Mrs. Bing the baby will most likely be a perfect match but there's other things to consider" she said. "What do you mean" Monica asked. "First of all we have to wait and see if you get through the pregnancy with out miscarrying or delivering prematurely" she started. "Then we have to make sure the baby is healthy when its born otherwise the bone marrow will most likely be unusable and there's a slight chance that Ceana may not make it until the birth" the doctor finished. Tears filled Monica's eyes "So even thought she'll have a sibling soon " she said setting her hand on her stomach. "There's still a...a chance we could lose her" she asked beginning to cry. "Yes Mrs. Bing, I'm sorry" she whispered.  
  
"Isn't there anything you can do to help Ceana until the baby comes" Chandler asked on the verge of tears himself. "Well Mr. Bing we'll keep her on chemo and radiation which does seem to be helping her but that's all we can really do for now" Dr. Manning answered. "That...That's it" he asked. "That and prayer" she answered. "I have a few more patients to check on but if you need me just have one of the nursed page me" Dr. Manning said as she left the room.  
  
"She's got to make it Chandler we can't lose her" Monica sobbed "We can't lose our little angel" she cried. "Shh its gonna be okay she's strong just like her mommy she'll beat this" Chandler whispered as he gently rocked her, his unshed tears starting to fall. Phoebe moved form her chair and hugged her friends. "Don't worry guys Ceana's gonna be fine her baby brother is gonna be fine too he's gonna make her better" she told them. "So you're sure its a boy huh" Monica asked "Yuh huh like I said Pheebs is never wrong" Phoebe giggled. "Ooh you can name him Phebo" she said with a grin. "I don't think so Pheebs" Chandler said. "The name we were gonna use if Ceana had been a boy is Daniel Chandler Bing so if this baby is a boy that'll be his name" Monica added. "Chandler, really" Phoebe joked. Chandler glared at her and made his trademark noise.  
  
Monica sighed softly as she looked over at her daughter. She set her hand on her stomach and silently prayed that both of her children would be alright. That her baby would be born healthy and strong, that Ceana would be okay until the baby came, and that the baby's bone marrow would be a prefect match saving his or her's big sister.  
  
Chapter 5: Hang In There Little Angel....Will Ceana be until the baby arrives? Will Monica have a healthy pregnancy and a healthy baby? Coming Soon!!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello little ones. Here's chapter 4. Sorry it took so long to update! My computer messed so I lose chapters to several of my stories and had to rewrite them and I still haven't finished writing them all! I was so mad! I cursed out my computer not that it could understand me! LOL Anyway hopefully (KOW) I won't have anymore problems and will be able to get future chapters up quicker! Anyway please read and review! Oh and I'm going to Kiddieland today with my niece and nephews! YAY! Kiddieland is an amusement park here in Chicago its like Six Flags but a little smaller. We have a Six Flags here too! That place is awesome! Well TTFN! 


	5. Chapter 5: Hang In There Little Angel

This story takes place in the future. Chandler and Monica have been married for five years and have a two year old daughter. Ross and Rachel have been married for two years ,Emma is four years old, and Rachel is five months pregnant. Joey and Phoebe are engaged and live together in Joey's apartment.  
  
(AN: This fic is based on a movie I saw on lifetime a long time ago which I can't remember the name! I'm only 31 and my memory is already going! LOL!)  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Ceana Muriel Bing, Dr. Manning, and Dr. Adler are mine.  
  
Title: Anything For Her  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Summery: Monica and Chandler's little girl suddenly falls ill. They'll do anything they can to help her.  
  
(AN: This fast forwards a few months, Rach has had her baby and Mon is now about 5 months)  
  
Chapter 5: Hang In There Little Angel  
  
Monica was sitting beside Ceana's crib watching her sleep. She sighed softly as she rubbed her small belly. "You're gonna be here soon little one" she whispered. "You'll make your big sister all better so you can grow up together" she added. A few tears brimmed her eyes as she lightly reached out and touched her daughter's cheek. Ross walked in. "Hey" he whispered. She looked up and saw her brother. "Hey" she whispered. "How's Ceana" he asked sitting down beside her. "She spiked a fever again and her white count is low the doctor said she...she" Monica stopped her tears finally taking over.  
  
Ross wrapped her in a hug. She cried in his arms for awhile before pulling away and looking at him. "The doctor said Ceana has gotten worse she might not make it five more months" she whimpered breaking down again. "Its not fair Ross, Chandler and I waited so long for her we can't lose her" she sobbed. "Shh its going to be okay Mon she's a fighter just like her mommy" Ross whispered "Where's Chandler" he asked softly "You shouldn't be by yourself" he added. "He's at work" she whispered "He didn't want to but with me on leave of absence from Javu we needed the money Ceana's hospital bills they're so much" she paused "He'll be here soon Steve he's letting him work half a day but for a full day's pay he's a great guy"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah I've always liked Steve other than Rachel he was one of the few kids that were nice to you when you were a kid" he whispered. "Speaking of Rachel why aren't you with her and the baby" Monica asked. "I wanted to come see my little niece and well I was worried about my baby sister" he said kissing her cheek. "I haven't even seen my new niece yet" she said sadly. "Its okay Rach and I understand Ben and Emma miss you though" he said. "Even thought I hate leaving Ceana I'll come over to see them I miss them too" she said softly. "Did you two ever decide on my baby niece's name" she asked.  
  
Ross smiled "Yeah we did its Isabella Elaine Geller" he said with pride. "Elaine" Monica whispered "You named her after me" He nodded "It was Rach's idea" He looked over at Ceana. "Emma misses her cousin she's been asking alot of questions and I never know what to say" he whispered. "I'll talk to her Ross maybe I'll even bring her up here to see Ceana" Monica told him. "She's gotta hang on Ross our little angel had to hang on" she whispered as she gazed at her sleeping daughter.  
  
Ceana started to whimper. "Monica stood up and gently stroked her hair. "Shh its okay angel Mommy's here, uncle Ross is here and daddy will be here soon" she whispered softly. She went from whimpering to crying. Monica knew she was probably in pain. The doctor said chemo and radiation can be painful and can make the patient very ill and even thought Ceana was two and could talk it was still hard for her to tell someone when she was in pain.  
  
"Okay angel Mommy will get you sweeite" she reached in to pick her up but stopped when she felt a cramp type of pain across her abdomen. It reminded her of a mild contraction. "Oh God no" Monica cried. Ross stood up "Mon what is it, what's wrong" he asked. "The baby" she cried "Something's wrong" she whimpered. "Oww" she cried grabbing her stomach "Its too soon Ross its too soon" she cried. Ross grabbed her hand gently "Lets get you downstairs to ER" he whispered. "But Ceana" she cried. "Mon we have to worry about you and the baby right now" he said gently leading her from the room.  
  
Phoebe and Joey were coming in as they were walking out. "Hey guys" Phoebe greeted. "Mon what happened" she asked when she saw her tears. "She's having contractions" Ross answered. "I'm taking her down to the ER" he added. "Pheebs, Joey" Monica whimpered. "Please stay with Ceana and" she stopped for another contraction. "Oww" she cried squeezing Ross's hand. "Come on we gotta go Mon" he whispered. "Wait" she whispered. "Just go Mon, Pheebs and I will stay with Ceana" Joey whispered. "and you'll tell Chandler to come down the RR when he gets here" she asked. "Joey nodded "Yes, yes I promise" he whispered. "Thank you" she whimpered.  
  
Joey and Phoebe nodded as they watched Ross lead Monica out of the room. They both prayed the baby would be okay for Monica and Chandler's sake. It was hard enough having a sick child that they could possibly lose there was no way they could handle losing the baby too.  
  
Chapter 6: Why Is This Happening....Is Monica in preterm labor? Will she and the baby be alright...Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello little ones. Here's the next chapter! I know Chandler wasn't in this chapter but he'll be back in the next one I promise! I kept toying with the idea of Mon and preterm labor I decided to do it to add a little drama to the story! I'm pretty sure she and the baby will both be okay but it will be dramatic for her and Chandler. Look for the next chapter soon! Anyway please read and review. Thanx! 


	6. Chapter 6: Why Is This Happening

(AN: I know its probably been months since I updated this fic it was on a cd and my CD ROM was broke but I was able to get my updates off of the cd starting with this so here's chapter 6 I hope you all like it! If you're even still reading it LOL)  
  
This story takes place in the future. Chandler and Monica have been married for five years and have a two year old daughter. Ross and Rachel have been married for two years ,Emma is four years old, and Rachel is five months pregnant. Joey and Phoebe are engaged and live together in Joey's apartment.  
  
(AN: This fic is based on a movie I saw on lifetime a long time ago which I can't remember the name! I'm only 31 and my memory is already going! LOL!)  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Ceana Muriel Bing, Dr. Manning, Dr. Adler, and Dr. Hayes are mine.  
  
Title: Anything For Her  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Summery: Monica and Chandler's little girl suddenly falls ill. They'll do anything they can to help her.  
  
(AN: This fast forwards a few months, Rach has had her baby and Mon is now about 5 months)  
  
Chapter 6: Why Is This Happening  
  
Ross made his way down to the ER with his sister. He went over to the admit desk. "I need a doctor my sister she's having contractions" he told the woman standing there. She nodded "I'll get one for you" Ross nodded and led Monica over to some chairs. "I...I'm scared Ross why is this happening" she cried. "Oww" she whimpered squeezing his hand. "Are you sure you're having contractions" he asked "I think I know a contraction when I feel one I was in labor with Ceana for 18 hours" she cried.  
  
A woman walked over to them. "I'm Dr. Hayes" Ross looked up at her. "My sister she's having contractions" The doctor nodded. She looked at Monica. "What's your name" she asked. "Monica" she whimpered. "Okay Monica do you know how far along you are" she asked "5 months" she answered. "Oh that's way too early lets get you in an exam room" Dr. Hayes motioned for a nurse to bring over a wheelchair. Ross helped Monica into it. She looked at her brother. "Ross don't go, please stay with me " she cried. " I'm not going anywhere" he whispered kissing the top of her head.  
  
Joey and Phoebe were sitting with Ceana just as they had promised. "Mon and the baby will be okay right Pheebs" Joey whispered. Phoebe glanced at Ceana who'd finally calmed down and fell back to sleep. "I hope so she needs them to be okay" she said gently pushing a strand of hair out of Ceana's little face. "So does Chandler" she added "He's already got Ceana to worry about he doesn't need to worry about Mon and the baby too" she said.  
  
Chandler walked in expecting to see Monica but saw Joey and Phoebe instead. "Hey guys where's Mon" he asked. Phoebe sighed softly. She hated to have to tell him but she had to Monica and the baby needed him. "Ross took her down to the ER" she whispered "What!? Why!?" he asked. "She...she started having contractions" she answered. "No Pheebs you're wrong she's only in her fifth month she can't have the baby yet" Phoebe got up and waked over to him. "I wish I were wrong Chandler" she whispered "She's really scared and we promised to send you down to her as soon as you got here" He nodded "Okay but Ceana" he said glancing at his sleeping daughter laying in her crib. "Don't worry Joey and I will stay with her just go take care of Mon and the baby" she said. He hugged her and she hugged him. "Thanks Pheebs" he whispered. She nodded as she watched him leave.  
  
Monica was laying in a hospital bed. Ross sat beside her holding her hand. Dr. Hayes had finished the exam. "Monica I'm afraid you are in preterm labor" Monica began to cry. "Please you have to stop it I...I can't lose this baby or my daughter will die too" she sobbed. "Excuse me" Dr. Hayes said. "Her two year old daughter has leukemia and the baby may be the bone marrow match she needs to survive" Ross explained. "Oh my God" she whispered. She turned to Monica. "You haven't started to dilate yet so we have a better chance of stopping the labor" she told her. "How can we stop it" she asked. "Well I'm going to start you on Nifedipine its a drug used to stop preterm labor" Dr. Hayes answered.  
  
Chandler ran into the ER "I'm looking for Monica Bing" he told the woman behind the admit desk. "Dr. Hayes is treating a woman named Monica but I don't know if her last name is Bing" the woman answered. "Okay where can I find her" he asked "Exam room 3"she said. Chandler ran off to find exam room 3. He went in and saw Monica laying in bed crying. Ross was beside her. "Mon" he whispered. "Excuse me sir but you can't be in here" Dr. Hayes told him. "She's my wife" Chandler said as he made his way to Monica's side. He took her hand in his. "Mon" he whispered "What happened." he asked.  
  
"Ceana was crying I went to pick her up and just started having contractions the doctor said I'm in labor" Monica cried. "The doctor she's giving me some kind of drug that will stop it" she said. "Monica I have to tell you there's a chance the drug may not work and even if it does I recommend that you be on bed rest for the remainder of your pregnancy" Dr. Hayes said. "Bed rest I...I can't what about Ceana" Monica cried. "Ceana is our two year old daughter she's upstairs in the Peds Oncology she has leukemia" Chandler explained.  
  
The doctor nodded "I know your wife and brother in law told be about her" She looked at the young couple. "To be honest all the stress of your daughter's illness is probably what brought on your wife's preterm labor" she said. Monica was about to say something but a contraction stopped her. "Oww" she cried squeezing Chandler's hand. "Doctor please do something help my wife, our baby" Chandler pleaded. The doctor nodded. She left and returned seconds later with a syringe. She put the drug into Monica's IV. "When will we know if it worked" Chandler asked. "Monica needs to relax and stay calm and hopefully in a few hours the contractions should have stopped but like I said there's a small chance the drug may not work" Monica looked at Chandler and then the doctor "If it doesn't work does that mean we'll lose our baby" she asked.  
  
Dr. Hayes sighed softly. "I'm sorry but most likely yes even thought there have been babies born as little as 12 ounces that have survived the chances are pretty slim" she said. The doctor's pager sounded. "I have to see another patient but I'll be back to check on you soon" she said leaving them alone. "I'm gonna go call Rach and tell Pheebs and Joey what's going on" Ross whispered. He leaned down and kissed Monica's cheek. "Don't worry Mon it'll be okay" he whispered as he left.  
  
Chandler and Monica were alone. Monica broke down. "The baby can't come now Chandler it can't" she sobbed setting her hand on her belly. Chandler sat down on the bed and pulled her into his arms and held her close. "Shh its okay honey" he whispered tears filling his eyes too. "The baby will be fine" he said placing his hand over hers. They both held on to each other and silently prayed that both Ceana and their unborn baby would be alright.  
  
Chapter 7: Praying For A Miracle...Will Mon and The baby be alright, will Ceana be all right? Coming Soon!!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello children here's chapter 6. Chapter 7 will be along soon. Monica and the baby are still at risk but they will be okay. My friend saw a trailer for The Whole 10 Yards! I was soo jealous I want to see the trailer!! I Love Matthew Perry! I can't wait to see him in The Whole Ten Yards! I have The Whole 9 Yards, Serving Sara, Three To Tango and Fools Rush In plus I have tons of Friends episodes and I have an eppy of the old show of Sliver Spoons with Matty on it! See told ya I love Matthew Perry! I wanna be his bride, spend my life by his side! (Okay I'm crazy! And I was listening to that song on the radio LOL) Anyway please read and review. Thanx! 


	7. Chapter 7: Praying For A Miracle

This story takes place in the future. Chandler and Monica have been married for five years and have a two year old daughter. Ross and Rachel have been married for two years ,Emma is four years old, and Rachel is five months pregnant. Joey and Phoebe are engaged and live together in Joey's apartment.

(AN: This fic is based on a movie I saw on lifetime a long time ago which I can't remember the name! I'm only 32 and my memory is already going! LOL!)

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Ceana Muriel Bing, Dr. Manning, Dr. Adler, and Dr. Hayes are mine.

Chapter 7: Praying For A Miracle

A few hours later Monica had fallen asleep. Chandler sat beside her, watching her. He gently brushed a few loose strands of hair from her face and kissed her forhead. He set his hand on her stomach rubbing it gently. "Please God" he whispered "Please let our children be okay" he said "Mon and I waited and tried for so long to have a family" "Please God, please ,we can't loose our family" Tears filled his eyes when he felt the baby's little kick under his hand. He moved closer to her stomach. "Hey little one" he whispered "Yo..you have to be okay, your mommy, big sister, and I love you so much" he kissed her stomach softly.

Dr. Hayes walked in "Mr. Bing" Chandler quickly brushed away his tears. "Dr. Hayes, ar..are Monica and the baby going to be okay?" he asked. "Well the medication that was given to her seems to have worked she hasn't had anymore contractions" He nodded "So they're both okay then?" She sighed "Yes they'll be fine but" he looked at her "But what?" he asked with concern."I think it would be best for your wife to be on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy" He looked at his wife he knew that would be hard for her. "I..is that nessacary" he asked. "Yes, the best thing for for her and the baby is for her to get plenty of rest, stay healthy and as stress free as possible" she told him

Chandler just nodded as he watched Monica sleep. "Mr. Bing I know this will be hard on both you and your wife with your daughter in the hospital but its really what's best for her and baby" Dr. Hayes said softly "I have a few other patients to check on but I'm around if you need me" she left him alone with his wife. He looked at her as she slept. There was no way she'd want to spend four months in bed. She hated leaving Ceana. She'd spent almost every night with her since she'd been in the hospital. Monica moved a little, slowly opening her eyes. "Chandler" she whispered "Hey" he said softly "Sleep well?" he asked. She just nodded. "The baby, is the baby okay" she asked in a small voice rubbing her stomach. "The baby's fine honey, but" she looked at him "What? But what" she asked. The doctor said you have to get plenty of rest" he paused "She said you should be on bed rest until the baby's born"

Monica shook her head "No Chandler I...I Can't do that" she said "What about Ceana I..I can't be away from her for, four months" she started to cry."Wh...what if something happens an...and I'm not there to...to" she stopped her tears taking over. Chandler wrapped his arms around her "Shh its gonna be okay" he whispered "Ho..how is it gonna be okay Chandler" she cried "If I stay in bed for, four months I won't be there for Ceana, but if I don't stay in bed something could happen to the baby" Chandler nodded "I know" he said "But you're not the only one Ceana has to be there for her, she has her daddy, aunts, uncles and grandparents" he said softly. She didn't say anything she just cried in his arms. "I know how hard this must be for you" he whispered "Its what's best for the baby" he set his hand on her stomach "and for Ceana she needs you both to be okay" he whispered kissing the top of her head. "I...I don't know what to do Chandler, I...I'm scared" she cried "I know sweeite, I know" he whispered holing her tight. "It'll all be okay, I promise" he said hoping that was a promise he could keep.

Chapter 8: Sacrafices...Will Monica make sacrafices to save both her children?...Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children! I know its been like over a year since I've updated this fic so I have no idea if anyone is still reading this but I hope they are. I've been having internet problems which sucks big time so I've decided ot use the time to work on some of my old fics starting with this one. I hope you all enjoy this way long over due update! Please read, review and enjoy! Thanx!


End file.
